A Different Ending
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: SPOILERS FOR S3 FINALE! What if Lincoln didn't die on board the quinjet with Hive? How would things be different if he had stayed with SHIELD the whole time? Takes place in a different timeline, though a similar one to the AOS of Season 3 finale, only Lincoln lives. Read to find out. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"You still going to leave Lincoln?" Coulson asked as he entered the med bay where Simmons was currently treating Lincoln's injuries from his near death experience, frying the manual controls on the quinjet that sent both Hive and his inhuman compound into space to die, just barely jumping out of the jet and back into the Zephyr on time.

"No way. SHIELD is where I belong. I see that now. Besides, it's become clear that Daisy needs me here more than anything else." Lincoln said, since Daisy had told him that she loved him, right before she thought he was going to die.

Coulson nodded and said "That's good, because once you're cleared, I think you need to talk to her. Whatever trauma she's been going through, combined with the fact that she hasn't seen you since the jet has caused her to think that you died and she's not taking it well. She's currently curled up in a ball in her containment, clearly going through some kind of panic attack."

Lincoln nodded and said "Don't worry, I'll talk to her about it. See if I can snap her out of it."

"You get some rest." Coulson said, relieved that not only had Lincoln agreed to stay with SHIELD, but also relieved that for once, Daisy had found a guy that could truly be trusted, despite Coulson's initial doubts about his loyalty, Lincoln's willingness to sacrifice himself to save the world had only strengthened Coulson's decision to make him an official agent.

Not to mention that Lincoln was probably the only one who could get through to Daisy and bring her back to the girl she once was. The girl they all know and love.

* * *

"So, is Lincoln going to stay?" May asked Coulson as he entered his office.

"Yes. Which is good because I get the feeling that Daisy is going to need him now more than ever if she's going to make a full recovery." Coulson said.

"Good." May said.

"But May, there's still something we need to discuss." Coulson said.

"You don't think you deserve to be the Director of SHIELD after everything that's happened do you?" May asked, though it wasn't as much a question as it was a statement.

"I gave into rage and because of that, we're down 4 agents. Bobbi and Hunter were forced to leave SHIELD in order to defend the organization from exposure, all because Malick was trying to build an army for Hive, Daisy got mind controlled and is currently on the verge of insanity and Lincoln nearly died in order to kill Hive. I don't deserve to be the Director." Coulson said.

"Than who are you going to appoint as your replacement?" May asked

"You. After all, you were always next in line in the chain of command, followed by Daisy, who, once she recovers, will serve as your second in command." Coulson said.

"You do realize that Daisy's recovery at this point is unfortunately looking like an if she recovers, not a when." May said.

"Why do you think Lincoln is still here. If anyone can help her, it's him. Director." Coulson said, handing her Fury's toolbox.

"Are you sure about this Phil?" May asked.

"I've already had Fitz reconfigure the box to your biometrics Melinda." Coulson said, calling May by her first name.

"Than I accept." May said, taking the box from him.

"Congratulations Director May. All of SHIELD is now at your command." Coulson said.

"Call a meeting Agent Coulson. I want everyone besides Daisy and Lincoln to be informed immediately. I'll tell Lincoln later on and tell Daisy when she's in her right mind again." May said.

Coulson nodded and walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy was currently curled up in a ball in her containment room, going through a mini panic attack. The trauma of what Hive had done to her was eating her up from within, and the fact that Lincoln had died because of her mistakes wasn't helping her sanity.

And wasn't just her mind that was broken, but her heart as well. Daisy was suffering from a combination of withdrawal from Hive's influence, PTSD, and a broken heart over Lincoln's death, which was not a great combination.

Her mind kept flashing back to the screen, watching the quinjet blow up had destroyed her in a way that she didn't think she'd ever recover from.

Then she heard the door to her cell open and a voice she never she'd hear again say "Daisy."

Daisy managed to lift up her head to see Lincoln Campbell, looking kind of beat up, but very much alive, standing at the door.

"I must be hallucinating like Fitz did after his accident." Daisy mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Lincoln asked.

"After Fitz's brain damage, he told me that he hallucinated Simmons with him after she left to infiltrate Hydra. I'm doing the same thing with you." Daisy explained.

Lincoln smiled and said "No Daisy, it's really me, I managed to jump clear of the jet before it detached."

Hearing this filled Daisy with just the tiniest trace of something she hasn't felt since before Hive infected her. Hope.

"Why didn't you come to see me before now?" Daisy then asked.

"I was in recovery from my injuries. Trust me, if I could, I would've been by your side before now, but you know how Simmons is." Lincoln said with a smile as he sat down next to Daisy.

Daisy finally sat up all the way and said "Are you really alive?"

Lincoln nodded and said "Yes, and Daisy, I promise I'll be here for you as long as you need me to be."

Rather than letting Daisy answer, Lincoln then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, at which point Daisy immediately started bawling, finally letting out all of the pain and heartbreak she's been feeling since she thought Lincoln had died.

"It's okay Daisy. Just let it all out." Lincoln said, rubbing her back as she continued to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry Lincoln. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you." Daisy in between her sobs.

"It's okay, you weren't yourself. You have nothing to apologize for." Lincoln reassured her.

They sat like that for awhile in silence other than Daisy's crying, something to which Lincoln hadn't even thought she was capable of until now.

After a little while longer, Daisy finally stopped crying and looked up at Lincoln, her eyes bloodshot from the tears.

"You feeling any better?" Lincoln asked.

"A little, now that I know you're alive and have finally let go of that pain. But I still need time before I can get over what Hive did to me and finally start trying to get forgiveness." Daisy said.

"Everyone's already forgiven you." Lincoln pointed out.

"I haven't. While I know that it wasn't my fault, I still can't forgive myself for what Hive made me do. I need more time before I'm ready to forgive myself." Daisy explained.

Lincoln nodded in understanding and said "And you'll have all the time you need. You're not going back into the field anytime soon."

"I know, but to be honest, I'm starting to get a little tired of this cell." Daisy said, causing Lincoln laugh, since this was the first time she'd actually sounded like her old self.

"I'll talk to May about it and see if she'll at least let you move back to your bunk." Lincoln said.

"You mean Coulson?" Daisy asked.

"No, Coulson stepped down as Director of SHIELD, since he feels responsible for what happened with Hive and I think he should, and May is the new director." Lincoln explained.

Daisy nodded and right as Lincoln got up to leave, Daisy grabbed his arm like she was entering some kind of freak out.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Lincoln asked as he sat back down.

"Don't leave." was all Daisy would say to him as she entered another panic attack.

Lincoln immediately nodded and as he sat back down next her and began to calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about 3 months since May took over command of SHIELD and she managed to get a lot done in that time. She'd already managed to get SHIELD fully reauthorized by showing the President and the rest of the world the footage of Hive and Lincoln's willingness to sacrifice himself to save the world from Hive's inhuman virus, which had at least managed to rally enough support in the US for President Ellie to reauthorize the agency as division of the United States Government.

While the rest of the world still didn't trust SHIELD enough yet to allow the organization to officially go global, being able to go above ground was definitely an improvement, since they didn't have to hide the eagles anymore.

May had also been able to bring Bobbi and Hunter back into the fold, since without Daisy and Lincoln (who was still recovering from his own injuries in addition to helping Daisy with her recovery), she was down 2 agents and Bobbi and Hunter had been cleared of all charges, making them once more eligible to be SHIELD agents.

* * *

"It's good to be back. Especially since we won't have to hide out down here all the time anymore." Hunter said as he and Bobbi headed towards their old bunks.

"Good to have you 2 back. With Daisy still on the sidelines, I need some new partners." Mack said as he hugged his old friends.

"Yeah, May told us about that. How is Daisy?" Bobbi asked.

"Shaken up, which is understandable. Having Lincoln here really helps though." Mack said as they walked through the base.

"How so?" Hunter asked.

"No idea. She just seems to calm down at his touch. Probably the same reason Simmons was so possessive of Fitz after we saved her." Mack said.

"What's the status on inhuman recruitment?" Bobbi asked, changing the subject.

"Not good. We only have 3 inhumans in our ranks and none of them are mission ready." Mack said.

"3, I thought we had 4 inhumans?" Hunter asked.

"No, Joey left SHIELD after we first discovered the Hive outbreak, he was offended at the accusations. The only inhumans we have left, at least the only ones that were born inhuman, are Daisy, Lincoln and Elena, and they're all on the mend. While Daisy is physically fine, her mental state is something else entirely. She's still suffering from withdrawal effects of Hive's parasites, in addition to PTSD and right after Hive's death, she thought that Lincoln had been on board the jet to and had actually gone into shock for a while. As for Lincoln and Elena, Lincoln is still recovering from his injuries that came from his near death experience and Elena is in recovery from being shot and we had to light her on fire, long story, to save her life, don't ask." Mack explained.

"So basically, the team is down to 5 people. You, May, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons." Bobbi said.

"Well, 7 people counting the 2 of you. May will fill you in on everything else in her office." Mack said as he headed towards the bunks to check on Yo-yo.

* * *

"Welcome back Agent Morse. You to Agent Hunter." May said as the 2 reinstated agents entered her office.

"Good to be back and we're raring to go. After all, from what Mack told us, you could use all the help you can get." Bobbi said.

"How much did Mack tell you?" May asked.

"Just that Daisy, Lincoln and Elena are on the DL and Joey walked out." Hunter said.

May looked a little relieved and said "I assume Mack told you what happened to Daisy?"

"Yeah, sounds awful. No one should ever have to go through that." Bobbi said.

May nodded and said "Which is why you 2 are going to be on Mack's team, looking for this guy."

May then pulled an image of a man up on the screen.

"His name is James, though he goes by the name Hellfire now. He's an inhuman and like Daisy, he was swayed by Hive. We need to bring him in for more reasons than one. He knows our base's location and he's a drunk, which means he's a risk. Not to mention, I want to start rebuilding the Secret Warriors Initiative and his powers make him a suitable candidate, we just need to deal with his attitude problem." May said.

"Are there any leads?" Hunter asked.

"None. But Hunter, you have connections to less than savory contacts. Reach out to them and see if any of them know anything." May said.

"Yes ma'am." Hunter said as he walked out.

"You seem to have forgiven Hunter for what happened to Andrew." Bobbi asked.

"Andrew is dead." May said.

"Someone managed to kill him in his inhuman form. Who did that?" Bobbi asked.

"Hellfire. That's the other reason I want to bring him in. Payback. Just not as extensive as to what Coulson did to Ward after he shot Rosalind." May said.

Bobbi just nodded as she also left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have eyes on the target?" Mack asked into his comm.

"Copy that. Fire extinguishers are at the ready." Hunter said.

"Mack, are you sure that this James character was infected by Hive?" Bobbi asked.

"Yeah, the guy and I went to toe to toe, why?" Mack asked.

"Because I've seen Daisy's condition after she was infected by Hive and this guy does not seem to be anything like her. He seems pretty calm, cool and collected." Bobbi said.

"Just another reason why we need to bring him in. If he's recovered from what Hive did to him, than maybe whatever he did can help Daisy to." Mack said.

"Understood." Hunter said.

"Copy that." Bobbi agreed.

* * *

James had been brought in rather easily due thanks Mack's signature shotgun axe, though restraining James was another matter, but thanks to the containment module, it was possible.

"What do you want from me?" James asked.

"For one thing, how you're sane? Daisy Johnson is still an emotional wreck." Coulson said as he approached the module.

"Really, well that's strange." James said.

"So, how did you get over Hive's sway?" Coulson asked.

"While I admit, it was hard at first, but then I started thinking about everything I had to gain. Finally getting my inhuman powers, having control over them, not to mention this sweet ass fire chain I get to use now." James said.

"So you think about all the positive things in your life right now as opposed to being turned into a mind controlled slave?" Coulson asked.

"Pretty much." James said.

"I think you may have just saved yourself from the Director's wrath." Coulson said.

"What are you talking about?" James said.

"You remember that monster you killed when Daisy escaped? That was Director May's ex husband, though she was starting to rebuild her relationship with him before you skewered him with your chain. However, your information might help us help Daisy and if it does, you may be able to escape getting your ass kicked." Coulson said with a smile at the look on Hellfire's face.

* * *

After May had given Lincoln the intel that Hellfire had given them, he headed towards Daisy's room to see if maybe he could finally begin to at least start bringing back the real Daisy Johnson. The one he fell in love with.

"Daisy, can I come in?" Lincoln asked from the doorway of her room.

"Suit yourself." Daisy said, not even bothering to look up from the photo she was staring at.

"What's that?" Lincoln asked.

"A family picture of me and my parents. You know, before I found out my mom was a psychopath." Daisy said, showing him the picture.

"Why are you looking at that? I would've thought you'd never want to deal with your mom again?" Lincoln asked.

"Honestly, I think my mom is the reason for all of this. It turns out we had more in common than I thought." Daisy said.

"What are you talking about? You're nothing like your mother." Lincoln said, though now he was finally starting to understand what Daisy was going really going through.

"Are you sure about that Lincoln? I kept telling myself that for months, and yet it turns I can be just as evil, if not more, as Jiaying was. I turned on SHIELD and nearly destroyed everybody I cared about. That's what's been keeping me down all this time. I'm worried I'm turning into my mother." Daisy said, fear clear in her eyes, like becoming her mother was her worst nightmare, which it kind of was.

"Daisy, look at me. You are nothing like Jiaying. You weren't yourself. You had no control over your own actions, while Jiaying made a choice to be crazy and trying to wipeout the human race." Lincoln said.

"But Lincoln, she and I carry the same genes and let's not forget my dad." Daisy said.

"Daisy, we're not defined by our parents, we're defined by our choices and you are probably most wonderful person I've ever met and I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend. Besides, Cal and Jiaying maybe the ones who created you, but they're not your family. SHIELD is. After all, you and Coulson seem to have a father-daughter relationship for years, Mack, Fitz and Simmons are like your older siblings and May is basically your over-protective mother." Lincoln said

"You left yourself out." Daisy said.

"That's because I don't really think calling your boyfriend your family is a good idea when your surrogate mommy, the Cavalry, could easily have slipped a camera in here to observe your progress." Lincoln said.

"Good point. Ward couldn't talk for at least a week after May went all Cavalry on his ass at the Cybertek facility." Daisy said, though there was something different about her voice. It actually sounded the way it did before Hive had infected her.

"Daisy, are you finally ready to start recovery." Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to get better." Daisy confirmed.

"Great. I can't wait to finally be able to have some good news to tell May for a change." Lincoln said.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy was currently working out in the gym, since while her mental rehab was getting better ever since she had confided in Lincoln what was really bothering, she also needed to get back into physical shape if she ever wanted back in the field.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes." Bobbi said as she entered the gym.

"Bobbi. It's great to see you. Sorry I haven't been able to welcome you and Hunter back properly yet." Daisy said.

"It's okay. You were going through a lot at the time. I'm just glad to see that you're okay and the fact that you're in the gym and not curled up in a ball in your bunk." Bobbi said.

"Talking to Lincoln about what was going on with me really helped. I'm done with feeling sorry for myself and now my primary concern is getting back in the field." Daisy said

"That's good to hear. Because with the Terrigen outbreak spreading, SHIELD reexpanding, the Watchdogs, not to mention Hive's primitives." Bobbi said.

"Yeah, please don't talk about those abominations around me. I feel bad enough about them existing in the first place." Daisy said

"Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry." Bobbi said.

"It's fine, just please, I'm finally starting to get better, I don't need my past mistakes being thrown in my face." Daisy said.

Bobbi nodded in understanding.

"At least you're making progress in your rehab. Meaning that you got out of bed." Bobbi said.

Daisy just rolled her eyes and said "You can thank Lincoln for that."

"You 2 seem to be getting pretty close." Bobbi said.

"Yeah, honestly, if he had died onboard that jet with Hive, I'm not sure what I would do. I'd probably go awol." Daisy said.

"Wow, than I guess it's a good thing he survived." Bobbi said, trying to suppress a smile, since what Daisy had just described was the way she'd feel if it had been her and Hunter in that position.

"And quit smiling. Don't think that just because I'm still in rehab means I won't kick your ass." Daisy said.

Bobbi chuckled and said "That's the Daisy I remember."

* * *

"Daisy seems to be improving." May said to Lincoln.

"That's kind of an understatement. She's acting the way she used to before Hive infected her." Lincoln said.

"Yes, but, she still needs to pass the physical before we can allow her to get back in the field." May said.

Lincoln nodded and said "I know and she's working on it. Her mental state is getting better everyday. Heck, she's actually been able to make it through 2 nights without causing a natural disaster from the nightmares."

May nodded and smiled.

"Which means that she'll be back in the field soon, if she can keep her focus under pressure." May said.

"I'll go and tell her that." Lincoln said.

* * *

Fitz and Simmons were currently working in the lab, trying to come up with a cure for the primitive inhumans that were currently being held in gel matrix cubes at the retaken Fridge for storage purposes until they could be changed back into ordinary humans, or the very least, complete their terrigenesis properly and restore their free will.

"Where is Dr. Radcliffe? After all, it is his mess we're trying to clean up." Jemma asked.

"Tell me about it." Fitz said as he looked over the data that both Radcliffe and Daisy had provided about the primitives, but he wasn't liking the results, primarily because there weren't any.

"But at least the 2 of us are alone together in the lab." Jemma pointed out.

"True, it is nice to have the lab to ourselves again." Fitz said as he turned away from his work to look at his girlfriend.

"Maybe we should take a break. After all, May's been on us like crazy ever since we got back from our vacation." Jemma said with a smile, remembering how romantic and peaceful their trip had been.

"Yeah, that actually gives me an idea on how Lincoln can help Daisy. Especially since Daisy's birthday is coming up soon." Fitz said.

"What are you talking about?" Jemma asked.

"Remember how after we brought you back from Maveth." Fitz began until Jemma interrupted.

"After you brought me back from Maveth, but continue."

"Right, well anyway, after you got back, I took you out on a nice date and then you started to truly recover. Well maybe that's what Daisy really needs to. A vacation with Lincoln, away from the rest of the chaotic world known as SHIELD." Fitz said.

"You should run that idea by Lincoln. After all, he is Daisy's boyfriend and if a vacation will help with her recovery, maybe it will do her some good. Besides, I don't think Daisy's been on a real vacation since before she joined SHIELD. Heck, even when she was in Afterlife, she still did training to control her powers." Jemma agreed.

"I'll go talk to him now." Fitz said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you tell me where we're going?" Daisy asked as Lincoln set their quinjet to autopilot to take them straight to their destination.

"Sure, just as soon as we get there." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Lincoln, I don't even know what to expect, seeing as to how you deemed it appropriate to pack for me." Daisy said.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise. After all, with everything you've been through the past few months, I think a little mystery will be good for you. Just like some time away from SHIELD with just me will also be good for you." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Someone seems to have an awfully dirty mind about what we're going to do once we arrive at mystery location. Should expect to find my most revealing clothing packed in my suitcase?" Daisy asked with an eyebrow raised, but a small smile on her lips.

"Among other things. After all, I think you could use the release. We both could in fact." Lincoln said with a smile.

"You're really lucky I love you." Daisy said.

"I know." Lincoln said with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

When the jet finally landed, Daisy was surprised when Lincoln handed her a heavy coat.

"Where are we?" Daisy asked as she took the jacket, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Switzerland, in the Alps. I rented a remote cabin in the woods, about a mile away from the nearest town. I thought it'd be romantic, you know, the snow, the roaring fireplace and no crazed inhumans or evil organizations hell bent on world domination. Just me and you." Lincoln said, kissing her cheek.

"Then let's get inside the cabin before I freeze to death, which considering everything I have survived would be really lame, and also, so I can thank you for this great idea properly inside, away from where SHIELD can see us." Daisy said with a dirty smile.

"Let me help you out." Lincoln said and before Daisy could do anything, Lincoln scooped her up into his arms bridal style and carried her out of the jet, a few feet through the snow until they reached their cabin.

"Lincoln, you can put me down now." Daisy said.

"At least let me carry you to the bedroom." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Fine, but be quick about it." Daisy said.

"With pleasure." Lincoln said with a grin.

* * *

Back at the base, Fitz and Mack were playing video games and drinking beer with Hunter while Bobbi and Jemma were drinking tea in the kitchen.

"So, did Daisy and Lincoln arrive at the Alps yet?" Bobbi asked, since May had told them where Daisy and Lincoln were going.

"Yeah, Fitz checked the GPS and confirmed it. I hope they're having a good time. Daisy could use it." Jemma said.

"On that much we agree. Besides, she deserves to be happy more than any of us, considering what a rotten childhood she had." Bobbi said.

"How do you know about that?" Jemma asked, since the only people Daisy had opened up to about her past was her original team and Lincoln.

"I read her file. And while I know it's missing details, I can tell that she's had a hard life. A life that didn't get any easier after she joined SHIELD. Maybe now she can get a real chance at happiness with Lincoln." Bobbi said.

"I know. And she didn't deserve the life she grew up with. Daisy has a bigger heart than anyone else I know, and yet it seems like she's suffered for it over and over again." Jemma said.

"Well maybe Lincoln can help her finally find her peace like she does for him." Bobbi said, since it was common knowledge that Daisy was Lincoln's anchorpoint or rock, his reason for keeping his cool and his powers in check.

Jemma nodded and then said "So, how are things between you and Hunter. I mean, we all know that you 2 got remarried before you rejoined SHIELD."

"Yeah, and while it was nice to have a vacation, it's good to be back with SHIELD again." Bobbi said.

"May was determined to get SHIELD reauthorized so that you 2 no longer had to keep your distance in order to protect the secret." Jemma said.

"I know and we both thanked her for that, since SHIELD is kind of our lives. Helping people who needed it, there's just no way to describe how good that feels." Bobbi said.

* * *

That night in the Alps, Daisy and Lincoln were roasting hotdogs and s'mores in their fireplace while romantic music played in the background.

"This has probably been best night I've had in a long time." Daisy said as she pulled her marshmallow out of the fire and put it together with the graham cracker and chocolate.

"I'm glad that I could help create it." Lincoln said with a smile as he ate his hotdog.

"Thank you." Daisy said, out of the blue.

"For the trip, no problem." Lincoln said.

"Not just for the trip, for everything. I really don't how I would've recovered without you." Daisy said.

"Daisy, you would've figured it out, but I'm glad that I was here for you when you needed me the most. Now let's just go back to enjoying our vacation." Lincoln said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Any word from Daisy?" Coulson asked May.

"No, and Phil, you need to calm down. The cabin they're staying at is actually an old SHIELD safe house so they'll be fine." May said.

"It's not Daisy's safety I'm worried about." Coulson asked and now May understood what was bugging him.

"Daisy's not a little girl, so you knock it off with the overprotective dad routine. I know you love her like a daughter, but to be honest, I think she needed that trip alone with Lincoln more than anything. If it helps her get back in the field, than we should be all for it." May said.

"I can't help it." Coulson said.

"Phil, you need to relax. It's not like Lincoln and Daisy are going to run away together." May said, though it was mostly so she could see the reaction on Coulson's face for saying it.

"Very funny May. But seriously, after everything Daisy's gone through recently, aren't you worried about her getting hurt again?" Coulson asked.

"Coulson, Lincoln isn't going to hurt Daisy. He's plenty of chances to hurt her by pulling the ripcord, but he didn't. He loves her too much to do that to her, especially now." May said.

"And you don't worry about how he might just be using her to get into our good graces." Coulson asked.

"Not since he was willing to die in a quinjet with Hive in order to save Daisy's life. I trust Lincoln to take care of our girl." May said, completely realizing what she had just said.

"You just called Daisy our girl." Coulson said.

"I know. You think you're the only one who's developed a parentlike attachment to her. I'm just not as obvious about it as you are." May said.

Coulson nodded and said "I'll take your word for it then, but if he hurts Daisy in anyway, I'll take him, and then you, out."

"You can try, but I think you're forgetting how Daisy will react." May said with a smirk.

* * *

"I hate skiing." Daisy said as she Lincoln entered their cabin.

"You're only pissed because you kept falling down." Lincoln said with a smile.

"I swear, I can create earthquakes and cause avalanches, but I can't ski down a mountain, talk about lame." Daisy said.

Lincoln had to resist the urge to tease her more, so instead he said "Well, we're here for another month, so you'll have plenty of time to practice."

"Or maybe you could give me some lessons. After all, you were a pro on the slopes." Daisy said.

"I'd love to tomorrow, but for now, let's just hang out together. Rent a movie off of Netflix and cuddle together." Lincoln said.

"Sounds like a romantic date night to me. But first, I think we both need to shower." Daisy said.

"You can go first." Lincoln said.

Daisy rolled her eyes at how clueless Lincoln was acting.

"Or, we could shower together. After all, it's not like we're strangers to each other's bodies Campbell." Daisy said.

"I like that idea much more." Lincoln said.

"Lead the way then." Daisy said with a smirk.

Lincoln smiled as he picked his girlfriend up and carried her towards the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

After another 2 years, SHIELD was able to truly come aboveground, using their base in DC, the Heptagon, a next generation SHIELD base that was still under construction, but was complete enough for SHIELD to use as a base and was actually built from the remains of the Triskellion.

Daisy had made a complete recovery, and in addition to her duties as a field agent, she had also embraced her role as May's second and was also reinstated as leader of the reborn Secret Warriors initiative, comprised of herself, codenamed Quake, Lincoln, codenamed Sparkplug, Elena, codenamed Yo-yo, and James, codenamed Hellfire.

The PLAYGROUND became SHIELD's backup base, usually acting as a field op base, quarterbacking operations and providing strategic backup.

May had also worked out a deal with the United Nations. In exchange for the disbandment of the Sokovia Accords, the Avengers and all other super powered people would act under the directory of SHIELD and the Avengers would be supervised by Agent Coulson, since both Stark and Rogers trusted the man and felt indebted to him, allowing Captain America and his team, comprised of Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Winter Soldier and Ant-Man, to come out of hiding Wakanda and the Avengers to become reunified. And while the Avengers took care of things on the frontlines, the Secret Warriors acted from the shadows.

On a personal note, since the new SHIELD HQ did not offer bunks or any kind of living quarters, all of the top agents had to get their own places, which was honestly a big relief for them.

* * *

Right now, Lincoln was currently in the apartment he and Daisy shared, making the final preparations for what was probably going to be the most important mission of his life.

"Lincoln, will you calm down, we're just going out to dinner on our night off." Daisy said with a smile as she exited their bedroom wearing a dark blue dress and her hair down.

"Yes. but you of all people know how one little incident taking place at the wrong time can turn a night off into business as usual." Lincoln said as he grabbed his suit jacket, which had a little extra surprise in it tonight.

"That's why we need to get to dinner before we wind up having to change our plans." Daisy said, grabbing her purse.

Lincoln smiled as they headed out.

* * *

"Reservation for Campbell." Lincoln said as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Ah yes, party of 2. We have a private room set up, as requested Mr. Campbell." the host said, causing Daisy look at her boyfriend surprised.

"A private room?" Daisy asked.

"I wanted to make sure we're not interrupted." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Okay, but if this turns out to be a trap of some kind, you'll be sleeping on the couch for at least a month." Daisy said.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, but nodded, though he was thinking that if everything went according to plan, the couch would not be anywhere close to where he would be sleeping.

"Relax, I promise you nothing will go wrong. After all, SHIELD's best agent, you, is here and if we get into any trouble, you can handle it with your eyes closed." Lincoln said.

Daisy chuckled, since he was right and said "Alright, then, let's eat."

* * *

Lincoln was getting nervous, since they were almost done with dinner, but he still hadn't found the right time to finish his mission.

"Lincoln, what are you so nervous about?" Daisy said and inadvertently providing Lincoln with the opportunity he needed to ask the question he had been wanting to ask her for weeks.

"Your answer to this question." Lincoln said as he pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket and got down on one knee.

"What's happening?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy Johnson, these past 2 years with you have been the best years of my life. I feel like we complete each other, fill the void that's inside of us. Which is why I need to ask you this question. Will you marry me?" Lincoln asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring inside.

For a few horrifyingly slow minutes, Daisy didn't say a word and Lincoln was worried that he had just ruined everything he had with Daisy.

But then she said "Aren't you going to put that ring on me?"

Lincoln felt like about a thousand pounds of weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he said "So is that a yes then?"

"Of course it's a yes Sparky. Yes I will marry you." Daisy said.

Lincoln smiled with relief as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his new fiancee's hand.

"What does this engraving say?" Daisy asked as she took a closer look at the ring.

"Daisy, when I'm with you, the world shakes and sparks fly, Love Lincoln. And boy Mack would not stop laughing about that when I asked him to do that." Lincoln said.

Daisy smiled and said "Well, it is kind of tacky, but I love it."

"I love you Daisy Johnson." Lincoln said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you to Lincoln Campbell." Daisy said as the 2 kissed passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

Since Daisy and Lincoln were SHIELD agents, they didn't have time to plan a big ceremony, so they settled for a small wedding and a two month honeymoon in Hawaii.

Jemma was serving as Daisy's maid of honor and Fitz, since all of Lincoln's friends were dead, was serving as Lincoln's best man.

Also attending the ceremony was Coulson, who had actually agreed to walk Daisy down the aisle, May, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter and Yo-yo, with Billy Koenig actually being the person to officiate the ceremony.

* * *

The wedding was short and simple, with the basic vows, nothing like Daisy had originally pictured her wedding, but to be honest, as long as she had Lincoln, she didn't care.

"Do you, Lincoln, take Daisy Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Koenig asked.

"I do." Lincoln said.

"And do you, Daisy, take Lincoln Campbell to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Koenig asked.

"I do." Daisy said.

"Then, by the power vested in me by Director May and the State of Virginia, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Koenig said.

Lincoln smiled as he kissed his new wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln Campbell." Koenig said, causing the crowd to cheer.

* * *

"Congratulations Daisy." Coulson said with a smile as he hugged her and shook hands with Lincoln.

"Thanks AC." Daisy said with a smile.

"Lincoln, I trust you'll take good care of her." Coulson said, causing Daisy to blush.

"Of course sir." Lincoln said, trying to stifle a laugh at Coulson's overprotectiveness, even now that Daisy is married.

"Daisy, I need a word." May said, calling the bride over to her.

"Saved by the Cavalry." Daisy said, leaving her husband and surrogate father to deal with her boss.

"If you're here to tell me that Lincoln and I have to postpone our honeymoon for work, SHIELD is going to need a new director." Daisy said.

May rolled her eyes and said "Relax, nothing like that. I just wanted to offer my congratulations. I hope Lincoln will make an exceptional son-in-law."

May almost burst out laughing at the look on Daisy's face.

"Did you just call Lincoln your son-in-law?" Daisy asked, since she'd expected this kind of thing from Coulson, but definitely not May of all people.

"That is what you call a man who marries your daughter, or in this case, the woman you love like a daughter. After all, you didn't think Coulson and FitzSimmons were the only ones who considered you to be family did you?" May asked with a smile.

"I kind of hoped, but given you were so distant, especially after what happened with Jiaying, I couldn't risk losing another mom." Daisy said, trying to fight off the tears that were coming to her eyes.

May actually smiled and said "You'll never have to worry about losing me Daisy. I promise you of that."

"Thanks May." Daisy said.

"Now go back to your husband and enjoy today. You of all people have earned it." May said.

Daisy nodded and headed back over to where her husband was chatting with Yoyo.

"You sure you'll be okay running the Secret Warriors and the new Index Recruitment Program?" Daisy asked, since Yo-yo had agreed to cover her duties at SHIELD while Daisy and Lincoln were off on their honeymoon.

"Yes, you 2 go and have a good time." Elena said, honestly wondering if these 2 would rather work than relax.

"Just making sure you're up to the task. I don't want to get any work related calls until after we get back from our honeymoon." Daisy said.

Elena nodded in understanding, right as someone gave the signal it was time to cut the wedding cake.

* * *

After everyone had gotten their fill of cake, all of the ladies who weren't currently married, minus May, gathered in the center of the room so Daisy could throw the bouquet, so really it was just Jemma and Elena, since Bobbi was already married and May had insisted on not participating.

Daisy turned around and tossed the bouquet behind her, aiming for Jemma.

And, despite Yo-yo's superspeed, Jemma managed to catch the bouquet a split second before she did.

"Looks like you need to propose now Turbo." Mack said with a smile, kind of relieved it wasn't Yo-yo who caught the bouquet.

"I'll do it later, in private." Fitz said, though Jemma was looking at him in a way that clearly read he'd better do something now or else they were through.

"I don't think you have a choice about it if you want to keep dating a hot SHIELD scientist." Mack said.

Fitz just rolled his eyes, happy he'd come prepared as he pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?" Fitz asked as he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal the engagement ring he'd gotten for Jemma a week ago.

"Yes." Jemma said with a smile, relieved that Fitz had finally asked her to marry him.

"Thank god." Fitz said as he slid the ring onto Jemma's finger.

"Thank god what?" Jemma asked suspiciously.

"You said yes." Fitz said, much to his fiancee's satisfaction.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that scene between Daisy and May I threw in, since so many people kept asking for it.**

 **See you in Chapter 10, which will probably be even further into the future.**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been 2 years and now several things have changed. SHIELD has been reauthorized as a global peacekeeping organization and was now high and mighty once more.

On a personal note, Daisy and Lincoln were currently expecting their own child, and now Daisy was considering whether or not to stay with SHIELD, since while she loved her job as an agent, she also wanted to make sure that her own child did not have the same kind of childhood she did. Daisy wanted to make sure that she could be there for her kid whenever she needed to be, not always away on missions or almost getting killed, never knowing if she'll ever see if her child's face again.

Also, FitzSimmons had gotten married and Mack and Elena had eventually discovered they had strong feelings for each other and had begun to start dating, though that was all they were doing for now, since they were both busy with their duties to SHIELD for much else right now.

* * *

"Have you decided whether or not you're going to continue working for SHIELD after the baby is born?" Lincoln asked his wife as he got home from work, since Daisy was on maternity leave.

"I have and I've decided to simply step down as a field agent, work only at HQ and mainly just work as a strategist, no more dangerous assignments." Daisy said.

Lincoln nodded, thinking that was probably the best way to get the best of both her SHIELD life and her personal life.

"I'll see if May can send over the paperwork for that tomorrow." Lincoln said as he sat next to his wife, who nodded.

"Anyway, how's my baby doing?" Lincoln asked as he kissed her stomach and then her lips.

"The baby is doing just fine, but I could be better. I can't wait to get this kid out of me." Daisy said.

Lincoln smiled and said "Don't worry, according to your last check up, the baby should be here in a couple of weeks, since you're almost 9 months pregnant."

"Thank goodness for that, the sooner I can get out of bed, the better. Not to mention, the sooner we can get back to bed action." Daisy said with a dirty smile.

"Trust me, I want that to, but the doctor was very clear about no sex until after the baby is born." Lincoln said.

"We should start coming up with names for our kid." Daisy said.

Lincoln nodded as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and they began to come up with names.

* * *

Lincoln was currently in one of the Heptagon break rooms, drinking coffee when suddenly his phone went off.

"This is Lincoln." Lincoln said as he answered.

"Lincoln, my water broke and the baby is coming. I'm on my way to the SHIELD Medical Center right now in an ambulance, make sure you meet there." Daisy's voice said on the other end of the conversation.

"I'll be right there." Lincoln said, hanging up the phone before heading over to the elevator.

"Director May's office now." Lincoln said.

"Confirmed." the automated voice said.

* * *

"May, I need to leave early, like now." Lincoln said.

"You better have a good reason, since it's so last minute." May said.

"Daisy's water broke and she's on her way to the SHIELD Medical Center now." Lincoln said.

May just nodded in understanding before saying, "Go, I'll let Coulson, FitzSimmons, Mack and Yo-yo know."

Lincoln just nodded his thanks before taking the elevator down to the garage where his car was parked and racing towards his van and heading off to the SHIELD Medical Center.

* * *

"I'm starting to get a sense of deja vu." Jemma said with a smile as she, Fitz, Coulson, May and Mack all gathered in the waiting room of the DC SHIELD facility, waiting for someone to come out of Daisy's room to give them the good news.

Coulson, who understood where Jemma was going with this said "Yeah, but the difference is that instead of Ward, we have Mack, and instead of waiting to hear if Daisy will pull through 2 gunshot wounds to the gut, we're waiting to hear that she safely delivered a baby."

"I prefer these circumstances much more than I do the last time we all gathered in a medical facility." Fitz said, catching on to the nostalgia, right as a doctor came out.

"I'm looking for the family of Agent Daisy Johnson-Campbell?" the doctor said.

"That would be us." May said as she and the rest of the team got up.

"Come with me please." the doctor said.

* * *

When they arrived at Daisy's room, the team entered to find Daisy lying in a hospital bed, looking very exhausted, but still very happy and standing at her side was Lincoln, smiling brighter than they'd ever seen him, holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Be quiet." he whispered.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jemma asked.

"A boy." Lincoln said happily.

"What's his name?" Coulson asked.

It was Daisy who answered this time.

"Andrew Jonathan Campbell." she said, looking towards May, since Daisy and Lincoln had named their son after the man who had given his life to save Daisy's.

"You named him Andrew?" May asked.

"I wanted to honor Dr. Garner's sacrifice." Daisy said.

"Do you want to hold him May?" Lincoln asked, surprising her.

"Of course." May said, taking the baby boy from his father nervously, causing Daisy to have to stifle a laugh.

Melinda May, the woman she'd seen take on super powered maniacs and display incredible flying skills, was freaking out over holding a baby.

"Jemma, I wanted to ask you to be Andrew's godmother." Daisy said.

"Really?" Jemma asked.

"You and Fitz are the closest things to siblings I have. I trust you 2 to raise our child, should, god forbid, anything happen to me and Lincoln." Daisy said.

"We'd be honored." Fitz said, since Jemma seemed too stunned to answer.

"Okay May, my turn." Jemma said, looking towards the Director SHIELD for her godson.

"Fine." May said, reluctantly handing the newest member of their team over to his godmother.


End file.
